


Love Like Spring

by cheollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, basically seungcheol worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie/pseuds/cheollie
Summary: Jeonghan loved from afar.





	Love Like Spring

Jeonghan's love for Seungcheol was like spring.  
With a smile like the sun, pulling him from seasonal depression and leaving his evenings bright with daydreams, the flowers of his love would bloom and blossom with pretty colours of hope.

Seungcheol would cross his mind,  
And Jeonghan would wonder if he'd look both ways, conscious of his love heading towards him at the speed of a train, unhinging off its tracks and toppling over into waters to avoid contact. 

Jeonghan loved from afar.

He loved through sleepless nights, eyes focusing on abstract shapes that blended into arms he'd wish to wrap around his frame, pulling him deep into sleep and even deeper into his dreams of intertwined fingers and laughs trailing down his neck.

He'd gaze at his long eyelashes,  
Wondering if they could hold his love as they brushed over ample cheeks.

As he focused on his plump lips, which would part with breathless laughs and smiles which left Jeonghan even more short-winded, he wondered if one day they would spill pretty promises just for him, leaving him tangled in ribbons of tantalizing poems.

Winter brought cold winds of acceptance, sharp enough to hit Jeonghan past his bones and to his heart.  
All the while, he would dream of arms to keep him warm,  
As he protected his flowers from the frigid showers and looming reality of the new year.

Jeonghan's love melted away with the snow on graduation,  
Destined to rain back down and bloom more flowers of love in spring.  
But alas,  
With no sunlight to keep his garden alive.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is messy I whipped it up in like 20 minutes lol  
> I'm always too lazy to write full fics, so expect more stuff like this from me


End file.
